Heal me, please
by kizuna-miso
Summary: A veces solo se necesita una buena doctora para curar tu corazón y tu vida sin importar lo difícil y doloroso que sea
1. Chapter 1

Abrió los ojos pesadamente debido a la blanquecina luz que le golpeaba los ojos, se miró las manos con alguno que otro parche, cubierto hasta la mitad del torso con mantas y sábanas blancas, el con una ropa blanca que sabía exactamente de que era, un hospital

Trato de recordar cómo diablos había llegado hasta ahí, estaba con su amigo nipón, en una misión en conjunto, le dolía el estómago antes de salir incluso había tomado un asqueroso e insípido remedio que se supone que le ayudaría pero no funcionó y alguien le había dado un golpe justo en el lugar, luego todo se fue a negro. Su brazo estaba conectado a un líquido blanco que en ese preciso momento no recordaba cómo se llamaba, se tocó la cabeza y noto que también tenía parches en el rostro, buscó con la mirada a alguien que le dijera que sucedía, pero no había nadie en la habitación de hospital, era de noche quizás no encontraría a nadie, la puerta se abrió y él se puso serio, pero era su amigo que venía a visitarlo

-¡Tsuna!-dijo antes de sentir una punzada en el estómago que hizo que se tocara

-¡Dino-san! Ten cuidado-dijo preocupado- tienes el apéndice inflamado

-¿el apéndice? ¿Qué es eso?

-es un órgano-dijo con una gotita en la cien- llegamos hace dos horas, ahí una doctora que está preparando todo para operarse

-¿c-cirugía?-dijo un poco nervioso- no quiero una cirugía

-pero la necesitas, si explota tu apéndice, morirás

\- lo sé-dijo nervioso- no sé qué es más terrible

-Dino-san –dijo con una gotita-jamás te han operado ¿ni siquiera las amígdalas?

-no-dijo cubriéndose los ojos, esto es terrible, Tsuna…. ¡¿y la misión?!

-justo cuando te caíste, llegó Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto, así que fue todo un éxito

-lamento no poder ayudarte

-olvídalo -sonríe- oh, ahí viene la doctora

Entró una mujer con una camisa azulada y con un pantalón oscuro de tela, sonriendo con una tabla donde traía un informe, su estetoscopio colgando de su cuello y un termómetro en su bolsillo con unos palitos de paleta de helado.

Entró y le metió su termómetro en la boca del rubio mientras anotaba algunas cosas, despachando al castaño hacia afuera no sin antes pegarle un parche en la mejilla sonriendo, luego de sacarle de la habitación. Miro al rubio, tenía el cabello negro en un bollo con unos ojos azulados brillantes, de tez delicada, le explico algunas cosas sobre la cirugía y mientras se le miraba embobado

-¿me has escuchado?…. Hum-dijo mirando el informe-¿dijo Cavallone?

-¿disculpa?

-vamos a empezar la cirugía-dijo antes de sonreír-así que espero que estés listo

-e-e-estoy un poco asustado-dijo nervioso

-no creerías cuantas veces me han tocado mafiosos miedosos-dijo riendo- nos vemos al final de la cirugía, Dino

-solo si la doctora promete tener una cita conmigo

-tengo un horario muy apretado, este hospital es mi vida

-no vas a creer lo insistente que puedo ser, doctora

-tratar de parecer galante no te funciona, si estás enfermo-

Dijo con una sonrisa antes de dejar entrar a dos enfermeros que le subieron a una camilla y le llevaron hasta la sala de operaciones, donde comenzaron a prepararlo, la mujer le miró un momento y le acomodo la mascarilla, le sonrió y le dijo que todo estaría bien, él le tomó el brazo y un poco asustado, tembloroso y ella cariñosamente despejo su frente y beso cuidadosamente antes de que se quedara dormido

Despertó atontado, tenía dos tubos entrando por su nariz y a un suero conectado pero lo que le extraño fue una máquina emitiendo pitidos, sabía que después de una cirugía se sentía adolorido, pero que fuera tan terrible, sólo podía compararse a cuando Hibari Kyoya lo hacía polvo. No había nadie así que apretó el botón rojo en la barandilla de la cama para llamar a una enfermera, la doctora apareció con unas ligeras ojeras un poco despeinada tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, no sin antes tropezar con la silla en la oscuridad, encendió la luz y sonrió

-nuestra cita casi queda pospuesta-dijo contenta

-¿Qué pasó?

-te desangraste un poco... bueno mucho-dijo ajustándose las gafas- ¿qué te sucedió?

-no lo se

-¿no tienes razones?

-¿razones... como que razones?

-la mayoría de estas personas-dijo mirando la ventana- tiene razones para vivir, una familia, una vida, sueños -le mira-¿tienes razones?

-tengo una familia que proteger

-al parecer no fue tan fuerte... lo lamento Dino, creo que cambiaras de doctor, solo atiendo a personas que quieren vivir

-¡o-oye!

No pudo decirle nada, no podía moverse y se tuvo que quedar en ese lugar tumbado en la cama ¿acaso tenía algo por lo que vivir? esa pregunta le rondó toda la noche la cabeza, era una linda doctora, jamás la había atendido una antes, siempre Romario era quien le cuidaba y todo, así que nunca se preocupó de esas cosas.

¿Y las chicas? era un jefe de la mafia joven y apuesto, no le era difícil. Pero esta era la primera mujer que él trataba de cotejar que no le escuchaba, que le desechado por su actitud, eso le molestaba pero aún más le molestaba aquella pregunta que ella le había hecho ¿tenía razones? ... ¿o de verdad quería morir?

¿Quién le extrañaría?

Sus subordinados, seguramente, pero luego buscarían nuevas familias, ya que él no tenía hermanos, ni nadie a quien heredar, así que básicamente, la familia Cavallone acabaría. La familia Vongola, seguramente más de uno le extrañaría al principio pero no lo suficiente para ser trascendental

¿Acaso podría vivir si tuviera una razón? ¿Acaso era feliz?

El solo estaba viviendo lo que toco, sus padres murieron él no sabía nada de eso, él no sabía sobre sueños y esperanzas, sólo conocía como ser el jefe Cavallone

¿Cómo es que una chica podía hacer eso? ¿Hacer que cambiara completamente su visión de la vida? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería hacer?

Realmente no lo sabía, pero quería averiguarlo

-¿Dino-san?-dijo el castaño al entrar- menos mal-dijo al suspirar- Selene-san me llamó para decirme que ya habías despertado

-¿Selene?

-el nombre de la doctora ¿no la viste?

-ah...sí-dijo desviando la mirada

-¿estás bien Dino-san?

-eres mi amigo ¿no, Tsuna?

-claro que si… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-dijo un poco nervioso

-es...esa chica, la doctora, me dijo... que yo me había desangrado porque no tenía ganas de vivir

-¿hum...Dino-san no tienes ya ganas de vivir?

-jamás había pensado en un sueño o algo así

-¿realmente?...deberías pensarlo

-¿tú tienes uno, Tsuna?

-quiero ser feliz con Kyoko-chan y que mis amigos estén a salvo, vivo para eso Dino-san ¿y tú?

-no lo sé...lo único que recuerdo era que le pedí una cita a esa chica y desperté...

-necesitas dejar de caminar y pensar a dónde quieres ir

¿A dónde quieres ir?

¿Qué dirección tomar?

¿Que seguir?

Preguntas que se hizo los siguientes días que siguió en observación, tratando de escribirlo un papel, había estado regado de papeles todos los días mientras trataba de pensar que hacer. Bueno tenía 27 años, no tenía tantas posibilidades de hacer algo a esa edad, no podía ser policía ni nada eso, él ya era algo así, ¿cocinar? era incluso torpe tratando de comer, nada de eso funcionaba. Lanzó el papel a la puerta pero llegó a la frente de la doctora, que se quedó un poco perpleja antes de leerlo

-"¿cocinar?...demasiado torpe como para intentarlo"

-o-oye no lo leas-dijo avergonzado

-pues, no me lo arrojes ¿qué es esto?

-lo que tu dijiste, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza-dijo con el ceño fruncido- quiero hacer algo y no sé qué es

-lo que tú quieras-dijo acercándose, Tsuna me dijo que estabas así

-¿eres amiga de Tsuna?

-algo así... el viene aquí cuando tiene problemas, siempre lo atiendo

-¿me darás otra oportunidad entonces?

-veamos cómo van tus puntos-dijo quitándole el vendaje- está bien... ha sanado bien pero he escuchado que eres demasiado torpe, así que te quedaras, al menos una semana más

-¿por qué tanto?

-por qué tuviste complicaciones, es mejor que te quedes

-este hospital es terriblemente aburrido

-camina, puedes caminar

-¿a dónde?

-bueno el piso de arriba están los niños, no sé si te gustan los niños

-algo... puede ser, lo pensare

-no quiero ni un gramo de pólvora ¿entendido?- dijo cubriéndole con un parche más pequeño- nos veremos-dijo caminando a la puerta

-¡espera!-dijo haciendo que esta le mirara- ¿puedo saber tu nombre doctora?

-oh... pensé que Tsuna te lo había dicho, me llamo Selene Capellini

-¿Capellini? ¿Cabello de ángel?-dijo riendo levemente- te queda, Selene

-doctora-le corrige antes de salir


	2. Chapter 2

La mujer estaba sentada en una pequeña silla, dibujando animada rodeada de niños mirándole, pintando junto a ella, el le miraba desde lejos, principalmente cuando a él le interesaba una mujer solo le importaba su físico, pero ella era una persona que tenia mucho mas adentro que afuera. Pero lo que se sorprendió aun mas fue cuando vio a su "amigo" herido, una que otras heridas, un poco de sangre y la ropa rota, la mujer se levantó con los ojos plenamente abiertos, él le "pidió" que la curara y ella nerviosa, asintió.

Mientras el rubio no podía creer lo que venía, tirando de su suero les siguió hasta que la mujer le metió a un cuarto, el observo desde la puerta, la mujer le quitó la camisa y la chaqueta y comenzó a limpiarle mientras él le lanzaba gruñidos enojados a cada contacto del alcohol con su piel mientras esta le regañaba con el ceño fruncido

-kyoya... deberias tener mas cuidado

-no fue nada-dijo antes de bostezar

-solo vienes a dormir-dijo molesta- te comportas como un niño malcriado-dijo mirando sus piernas-¿ tienes las piernas heridas?, tendrás que quitarte los pantalones

-cierra la puerta primero

-¿la puerta?-dijo volteandose a encontrar la mirada del rubio- dino...deberías volver a tu cama ya es tarde

-¡¿que diablos te sucede kyoya?!

-una misión, selene-dijo llamando a la mujer para que le mirara- curame ahora

-uh... -sonríe al pelinegro y se voltea al rubio- luego te voy a ver, dino

La mujer lo dejó afuera, solo le quedo acostarse ¡¿porque él la llamaba por su nombre?! ella era ¡su! doctora, no la de kyoya, ni la de tsuna, la de el y todo esos niños que ella cuidaba tan efusivamente, era la forma de como le sonreía tan amorosamente a el pelinegro, quizás, o la forma tranquila en que el la llamo, como si la conociera de hace años, sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido solo demostraban el enojo que sentía.

-¿dino?

-¡¿de donde que conoces a kyoya?!

-¿que?... espera, no tengo que responderte por eso-dijo con el ceño fruncido levantandole la playera para verle el torso- tus puntos casi han sanada, mañana los quitare

-¿porque no me dices?

-¿no son amigos?-dijo antes de suspirar y agarrarse la cabeza

-¿qué te sucede?-dijo preocupado

-nada-se levanta- debo seguir-suspira estirándose - no quiero verte levantado¿escuchaste?

-entendido, doctora-dijo enojado

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y fue directamente donde el pelinegro a interrogarlo, pero este solo le dio una paliza haciendo que sus puntos se soltaran, siendo regañado por la mujer, que le miraba enojada con la cara roja y con su ceño fruncido junto con leve marcas oscuras en sus ojos

-¿por qué no puedes decirmelo?

-por qué debo decirte de todas formas-dijo antes de inyectar en el brazo

-c-cuidado-dijo mordiéndose el labio-dolió ¿sabes?

-eres mi paciente mas lloron que he tenido, y me especializo en pediatría, dino-dijo enojada

-¿por qué tan molesta?

-por que me irritas, y tengo mucho sueño

-¿pero recién es de mañana, no?

-para ti, mi mañana empezó, ayer en la madrugada, dia martes a las 12 am

-¿n-no has dormido nada?

-no-suspira- ahora podrías comportarte-dijo levantándose

-espera-dijo tomándole del brazo- ¿porque?

-¿por que que?

-¿por qué has estado tanto tiempo aquí?

-por que tengo gente que cuidar...y una deuda que pagar-dijo antes de soltarse e irse

¿deuda?

Si, simplemente el sucio dinero. Cosas así que hacen que la gente normal trabaje de mas, o simplemente tenga una inferior calidad de vida, o persnas como el, que no tiene ninguna de esas cosas, tiene una excelente calidad de vida y no necesita trabajar, lo hacía sentir culpable.

Era mejor que no le hiciera nada, que la dejara en paz. pero no podía dormir , trato de que las ideas volvieran a él, tratando de pensar que quería hacer, nada. lo unico que queria era no ver a esa mujer tan llena de problemas, había estado casi un mes en el hospital y a pesar de la actitud de el, ella le cuidaba día y noche, podía darse el lujo de seguir atendiendo niños, pero no quiso, debe compensarle de alguna manera, algo que le gustase, pero no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le gustaría a la mujer

-¡¿qué haces levantado?!-se escuchó desde el pasillo

-por que aun sigues aquí-la voz del pelinegro era inconfundible-debes irte, te llevaré

-k-kyoya... estoy atrasada, no puedo dejar de trabajar, aun me queda una noche

¿atrasada?... debe de referirse a su deuda, lo más probable es que por eso lleve aquí tanto tiempo trabajando, es por eso que muchos niños la conocen, es por eso mismo que es una mujer totalmente diferente a las demás que él había conocido en su mundo, mujeres que tenían todo facil con solo chistar los dedos o simplemente hacer una ademán con sus manos

-kyoya si no me quedo, me echaran de la habitación .. lo sabes-lo último lo dijo en voz baja

-no... no sucederá

-¡n-no quiero que tu lo pagues!

-así mi deuda estara saldada contigo

-n-no lo hago para que me pagues, es para que estes bien, kyoya

-callate, selena-suspira- hablaremos luego

-aun no estas sano, no quiero volver a inyectarse un relajante y que tengan que arrastrarte

-¡kyoya!-dijo el rubio apareciendo por la puerta hacia el pasillo- porque no haces caso a la señorita, ¿y vuelves?

-callate herbívoro

-no pueden pelear en el hospital -mira al pelinegro sería- kyoya déjame al menos terminar de curarse

Accedió en silencio, mientras el rubio le miraba sorprendido, la mujer se volteo molesta y le tocó con el simple índice la herida solo para que el retrocediera y se acostara, ella cerró la puerta y se sentó un momento en la silla, mirando serio y le dijo

-mi familia tenía una deuda con la mafia, aun no termino de pagarla, he curado muchos mafiosos, viene aquí a que yo los salve, es por eso, y me han subido el precio de la deuda, kyoya lo sabe... solo el lo sabe, fue que en una misión él entró y yo estaba ahí, no me mató...porque él estaba tan herido y yo lo salvé, el quiere pagar mi deuda, pero ... no se lo permitido, según él lo debe... pero realmente no es así... dino, no salgo con nadie porque es peligroso no quería aceptar tu cita por eso

-tsk,¡ yo podria ayudarte! ¡testaruda!

-tu no entiendes, lo difícil que es... siempre lo tuviste todo, lo que siempre quise fue ayudar niños, sin importar el costo lo haré-dijo antes de irse

¿qué es lo que había sucedido?

Era exactamente lo que la mujer esperaba de el rubio, que tuviera algo que a pesar de lo difícil que sea, quería cumplirlo. y lo que mas queria el en ese momento era que ella cumpliece su sueño, todos los dias que estubo ahi pudo verla trabajar largos dias solo por atender niños, niños que incluso morían en el hospital, ella misma debía informar a las familias, podía escucharse en la noche el sollozo casi inaudible, escondido en la noche cada vez que un niño moría en sus brazos tratando de salvarse de enfermedades crueles

Esa es exactamente la mujer que quería, se levantó apenas y tomó una abierta rosa, que incluso había dejado caer algunos delicados pétalos, se levanto adolorido y camino hasta la recepción de las enfermeras donde ella bebía café a solas mientras los demás enfermeras charlaban a su lado, le miro decisivo y le extendió la rosa

-¿qué haces levantado dino?

-casate conmigo, selene

* * *

hola a todos mis lectores ~~

asdasdasd hace tiempo que no escribia comentarios, he pasado algunas cosas dificiles, pero ya estoy bien :3

gracias a todos por leerme siempre, lean mis demas historias no son malas, si me demoro un poco es por que estoy en la universidad ahora y es dificil XD seguramente alguien me entendera en ese sentido.

en el nombre de selene me inspire en la cancion del mismo nombre de imagine dragons es mi cancion favorita 3 hasta el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

No recordaba nada, estaba en la camilla y le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, tenía vendado y veía un poco borroso, sentía una fuertes nauseas pero podía resistirlo, estaba en la cama mientras la pelinegra yacía apoyada en la orilla de la cama, al parecer se había quedado preocupada, la miro un momento, a pesar del estado desgastado en el que se encontraba aun le parecía linda.

Tocó su mano, estaba fría debido a la noche y de cómo había dormido, ella por inercia la apretó hasta que abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe. Miró asombrada y con los lentes desajustados junto con el cabello despeinado.

-buenos días-dijo el sonriéndole

-b-buenos días, Dino... ¿cómo te sientes?

-como si me hubieran dado una paliza

-una paliza tuviste, fue Kyoya -suspira - el... te escucho tu extraña y loca propuesta así que te dio una paliza, luego me dijo que se iba... no hubo mucho que hacer

-mmm ya veo ¿estas tu bien?

-¿yo?-sonríe- estoy bien

-¿Y?

-¿y qué?

-no respondiste mi pregunta, Selene

-¿cuál pregunta?-dijo estirándose

-vas a ser mi esposa ¿o no?

-¿bromeas? ¿Era en serio?-dijo con un leve sonrojo-ni siquiera nos conocemos

-no me importa, mi sueño es que cumplas tu sueño, lo mereces

-mi sueño no tiene fin... ¿aun así?

-sí, así que ¿qué dices?

-sinceramente, creo que deberías ir con un psicólogo, estás loco, casarte con una extraña es demencial-dijo desarmándose su bollo- además ¿y tu familia? los Cavallone... ¿que se supone que haré con eso?

-nada, tú seguirás en lo tuyo...podrás hacer lo que quieras

-mañana te vas de alta médica-dijo antes de salir del lugar

¿Se había detenido a meditarlo?

Bueno, él sabía que debía casarse alguna vez pero jamás supo que debía ver en una buena esposa, ni siquiera en una decente pero esta parecía la correcta, tenía un puro y enorme corazón, quizás se había apresurado pero quería hacerlo, quería conocerle más y sobre todo quería verle sonreír.

Al día siguiente él ya estaba vestido y listo para irse, la mujer fue a echarle un vistazo antes de que se marchara y despedirse a la vez, el pequeño pajarito amarillo estaba acomodado en la cabeza de la mujer durmiendo tranquilamente mientras el rubio le miraba molesto

-a los niños les agrada

-¿qué le sucedió?

-costilla rota-suspira- se quedara unos días aquí

-quiero que salgamos en una cita

-no tengo tiempo para una-sonríe- pero ten cuidado, no te seguiré extirpando cosas

-¿haz dormido?

-hay una cama aquí para los doctores de guardia, cuando está desocupada duermo un tiempo

-vamos a tener una cita, sin importar nada ¿entendido?-dijo tomando tus manos- tus manos siempre están heladas

-es que siempre debo desinfectarlos, es por eso que siempre están heladas

-¿cena?

-que no tengo tiempo-dijo con un tic sobre la ceja- debo irme ya... cuídate Dino, me gustaría decir que nos veremos, pero eso significa que volverá al hospital

-tienes razón pero aun así, nos veremos

Tomo su rostro con suma delicadeza y se acercó hasta ella para tomar posesión de sus labios, mientras la mujer se mantiene sonrojada e inmóvil. Pero esto fue detenido por el pequeño pájaro amarillo que picoteaba la cabeza del rubio tratando de alejar de la mujer, ella dio un paso atrás riendo. Tomo a la pequeña criatura entre sus manos y besó la mejilla del rubio antes de irse

¿Celos?

Y de el guardián pelinegro, el solitario jefe de Foundation que podía morderla hasta la muerte ¿acaso ella había sido mordida? probablemente no pero el interés de él por la joven doctora era más que inusual, jamás le había visto tan interesado en una mujer, Adelheid había sido lo más cercano a interesar pero era solo una rivalidad por el poder al igual que Tsuna.

Pero claro que eran celos, esa mujer le había atendido primero y a él le costó tanto que le tratara normal, que incluso le tuviera un poco de cariño. Pero el guardián tenía todas las atenciones de la mujer ahora que él se iba y no le agradaba absolutamente nada, debía planear algo

La mujer mientras estaba limpiando las heridas del rostro del pelinegro y revisando su vendaje en el abdomen, le decía algunas cosas arbitrarias para quitar la tensión cuando él le agarró el brazo e hizo que le mirara

-¿qué le dijiste?

-¿a quién?-le mira mientras él mantiene una expresión seria-oh... ¿hablas de Dino?... pues qué podía decirle, Kyoya... obviamente que no ¿por qué?

-nada

-¿seguro?... no parece a nada, estoy muy cansada como para pensar en tener citas y demasiado ocupada para concentrarme en una relación, demasiado endeuda para ser una buena mujer-sonríe- así están las cosas

-si pagó tu deuda, no tendrás que casarte con él

-no pagaré mi deuda y no me casare con el

-nosotros manejamos este mundo, Selene-dijo sentándose en la cama- podemos hacerlo

-lo sé pero me sentiría culpable y te debería la deuda, Kyoya ¿cómo te apagaría?

-no debes hacerlo

-si debo-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-se mi doctora personal-le toma un mechón de su cabello- solo me curaras a mi

-no haré eso, idiota-dijo separándose de él- sabes lo que quiero... puedes venir cuando quieras Kyoya pero no iré contigo-dijo antes de salir del lugar

-insensata...

La mujer está atendiendo a un niño con el brazo vendado, un accidente de auto, su madre estaba junto al niño y salió a firmar unos papeles, la mujer le inyecta lentamente un líquido, mientras ella sonreirá, le quitó la aguja y le sacudió el cabello

-¿doctora?

-¿sí?-preguntó cariñosamente

-¿tienes esposo?

-¿esposo?-dijo riendo- aun no pero el otro día recibí una proposición pero tuve que rechazar

-¿por qué?

-si me caso quizás no pueda seguir siendo doctora y me gusta serlo

-¡yo me casare con la doctora!

-lo lamento yo estoy primero-dijo el rubio desde la puerta con un ramo de flores

-¡Dino Cavallone!-dijo el niño emocionado

-hola niño-dijo sonriendo- ¿doctora me daría un momento?

-ahora no-dijo revisando el pecho al niños con su estetoscopio- se escucha bien

-¿Dino Cavallone fue quien le pidió que se casara doctora?

-así eso-dijo al levantarse, ahora debo ir a hacer otras cosas, tu madre ya viene, aprietas el botón si sucede algo o si necesitas algo

-ok-dijo animado- doctora deberías casarte con Dino Cavallone ¡él es millonario!

-pero las personas no se casan por eso-dijo antes de salir

El rubio la siguió insistentemente por cada habitación que esta revisaba, ya que la mayoría de los niños se conocían, insisten en que la mujer aceptara la invitación, incluso varias enfermeras le decían que aceptara, a pesar de que la mujer con una sonrisa decía que no, luego de un par de horas comenzaba a cansarse

-doctora Capellini -le detuvo el director- oh y Dino Cavallone ¿qué hace por aquí?

-director Cato-dijo estrechando la mano-tanto tiempo desde que no lo veo, bueno a mí me trae aquí su excelente doctora, sé que ha trabajado muchas horas y mi único objetivo es llevarla a que descanse

-¿cuántas horas lleva en servicio, doctora?

-veintidós-dijo algo indecisa

-lleva treinta y siete-corrigió él- creo que es más que suficiente

-tomate la noche doctora, sé que Dino será una buena compañía- dijo golpeándole la espalda antes de irse

-o-ok...-mira al rubio confundida

-de acuerdo no me agradezcas, necesitas una buena cena y una buena siesta-le toma la mano- ¿te gustan las flores?-dijo extendiendo las flores que traía

-si me gustan-dijo tomándolas y acercándose alas para oler las- rosas... son bonitas, pero prefiero los girasoles

-¿los girasoles?...

-piensas que son simples flores ¿no?-sonríe- predecible, bueno... a mí me parecen alegres como un niño, son realmente hermosas flores sonrientes

-como tú -dijo sonriendo-ok ¿qué es lo que más te gusta comer?

-me encanta el tiramisú

-ok ese es el postre, estoy hablando de comida

-me encanta la lasaña

-¿solo eso?... ok, conozco un buen lugar

-nos vemos afuera iré a dejar la credencial del hospital y todo, al final de cuentas lograste tu cometido-dijo antes de irse por el pasillo


	4. Chapter 4

Miró por encima de su hombro al ver que alguien le daba pequeños toques con el índice, la mujer estaba casi irreconocible, traía un vestido negro simple, de mangas hasta el codo y que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con unos zapatos simples bajos y con el cabello cayéndole por la espalda, ella sonrió mientras él le miraba embobado sin decirle absolutamente nada, ella le jalo la mejilla haciendo que reaccionara

-pareces una chica

-se supone que debo parecer una-dijo riendo antes de tomarle del brazo- bueno Cavallone ¿nos vamos?

-c-claro

Era un hotel enorme y él le guio hasta los últimos pisos donde una mesa ya les esperaba en una lujosa habitación con la lasaña que ella deseaba junto con un tiramisú, algunas velas encendidas y flores decorando el lugar, él se acomodó en su silla mientras ella comía tranquila, emocionada y riendo de vez en cuando, él le observaba intrigado

-¿por qué te ríes tanto?

-buen, no he comido nada tan delicioso en años, lo estoy disfrutando Dino

-me alegra mucho... hum ¿qué te dijo Hibari?

-bueno-dijo con el ceño fruncido- me dijo que trabajara para él, personalmente

-¿y qué le dijiste?

-¡que no!-dijo sonriendo- no dejare mi sueño solo por una deuda ¿entiendes?

-entiendo... sabes quienes somos, sabemos que podemos hacerlo-le toca la mano- podemos arreglarlo

-no quiero que lo hagan, no por mi... que lo hagas por los demás

-¿cuantas personas le deben a esa familia?

-diría que unas 30 al menos-dijo tomando la copa- gracias por esta noche, Dino

-quédate aquí, vi donde vivías... lo lamento

-entre una habitación pequeña y esta habitación de hotel hay mucha diferencia ¿no crees?

-pensé que te sorprenderías más, de que haya ido

-la primera vez que Kyoya fue a mi casa, llegue del hospital y él ya estaba ahí sangrando en una silla con 3 costillas rotas y una cortada en la espalda... era terrible

-es terrible este mundo

-¿y por qué quieres que esté en él?

-porque hay muchas más ventajas que desventajas...mi sueño es hacerte feliz, Selene -sonríe- eres la primera mujer que conozco que está dispuesta a sufrir solo por ver a alguien más feliz y no quiero que estés sola, quiero seguir tus sueño

-Dino... que yo te haya dicho esas cosas, no significa que debas seguirme

-lo sé, pero lo haré

-de acuerdo-sonríe -creo lo que dices

Él le ayudo a levantarse y le agarró de la cintura meciéndose lentamente mientras una suave música sonaba en la habitación y una agradable brisa entraba por las enormes ventanas. La mujer sonrió emocionada mientras el solo le miraba más intrigado aún, con un ágil movimiento le acercó hasta él para atraparle los labios, mientras él le besaba la mujer comenzó a reír provocando que se separan, reía a carcajadas sin importar que el tratara de besarle de nuevo

-¡¿qué te causa tanta gracia?!

-es gracioso-sonríe- sabes hace cuanto que no beso a nadie

-¿de verdad?-dijo robándole otro beso- podemos compensar eso no-dijo sonriendo galante- pero antes tienes que decirme

-¿decirte que?

-que serás mi esposa

-lento, bronco Dino-sonríe-todo a su paso -dijo jalando una mejilla

-pareces cansada-dijo tocándole sus ojera

La guio hasta la cama y la recostó quitándole sus zapatos, la cubrió con las mantas mientras Romario quitaba las cosas antes de irse, acaricio su mejilla y le besó la frente antes de levantarse para irse pero ella le detuvo, sostuvo su mano y le pidió que se acostara junto a ella, rodeándole con los brazos, acomodo a la mujer entre sus brazos y la miro dormir. Siempre era ella quien debía verlo dormir y protegerse, esta vez los papeles habían cambiado.

Despertó pesadamente y comenzó a tocarle la mejilla al rubio mientras este se removía para todos lados hasta despertar, solo atino a robarle un beso antes de que tuvieran que despedirse, la acompañó hasta el hospital, toda refrescada y mudada de ropa con un conjunto simple que él quiso darle. Antes de que ella se separara de él, le agarro la mano y la hizo acercarse hasta él chocando con su pecho

-deséame suerte, tengo una misión

-¿es peligrosa?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-nada que no pueda controlar

-vienes a que te revise... ¿ok?

-oh... ¿estás preocupada por mí?-sonrió acariciándole la cabeza- bueno Selene-le besa la frente- me gustas mucho así que no dejaré que me pase nada

-también...-dijo sonrojada-me gustas mucho...así que ten cuidado, idiota-dijo antes de entrar corriendo

Pero no pasó mucho para que volvieran a verse mientras el gritaba desde una camilla llamando a su doctora, la mujer bebía café antes de que estruendo hiciera escupir la mitad de su contenido mientras se levantaba de golpe. Miró por encima del mesón de la recepción y vio al castaño salir de la habitación, esta corrió hasta él y le miró intranquila, él le sonrió, más tranquila entró la habitación para ver al rubio, le dio una bofetada enojada

-¡deja de hacer escándalo!

-d-doctora Capellini-dijeron las enfermeras

-así que hueso roto en el brazo-dijo mirando el informe- y un corte en el brazo contrario

-c-c-cálmate Selene-dijo nervioso

-yo me encargaré de él-dijo haciendo retirar a las enfermeras, al cerrar la puerta le miro enojada

-o-oye puedo explicarlo

-hay que enyesar...-dijo comenzando a limpiar el corte- ¿dime dónde estabas?

-fuimos a encargarnos de una familia

-tu-dijo dándole otra fuerte bofetada-¡te dije que no lo hicieras!

-¡lo hice por el bien de muchas personas! ¡Yo quería ayudarles!

-¡i-idiota!-dijo sonrojada cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- porque eres tan... -comienza a vendarle el brazo-estarás enyesado al menos 6 semanas, luego te haré una radiografía...tendrás que ir a tratamiento si quieras la movilidad de antes... Dino

-ok -dijo sonriendo- sé que estarás ahí cuidándome ¿vamos a casarnos entonces?

-no vayas tan deprisa-dijo saliendo de la habitación enojada

Poco después de enyesarle el brazo al rubio se fue hasta el mesón donde ella tomaba su café y se sentó en una silla del escritorio con ruedas, apoyando su pecho en el respaldo, yendo de un lado a otro mirándole desde diferentes ángulos

-definitivamente puro

-¿definitivamente... puro?

-si un diamante-sonríe- te irá perfecto en la mano-

-¿no tienes cosas que hacer?-dijo antes de dar otro sorbo

-si planear una boda pero si no tengo una novia no podré hacerlo

-idiota, tienes que ir un poco más lento ¿ok?

-bueno... este sábado hay una fiesta en la casa de los Vongola, es el cumpleaños de Tsuna... ¿irías como mi novia?

-no tengo dinero para ir

-pero yo me encargare de eso-dijo rogando- hazlo por mi brazo roto... alguien tiene que acompañarme, tendrás una mirada a la vida que tendrías conmigo

-no puedo...

-ahora podrás tener un trabajo más liviano...podrías incluso abrir tu propio hospital

-¿m-mi hospital?-dijo parpadeando varias veces- n-no... No trates de comprarme, Dino

-entonces te daré otra razón-si inclina hacia ella y le susurra-... te amo Selene

-¿q-q-que?

-eso es-se lanza hacia el pasillo-¡te amo Selene Capellini!

-b-basta Dino-dijo sonrojada

-así es-dijo moviéndose por el pasillo con la silla empujándose con las piernas-¡amo a Selene Capellini!

-Dino-dijo persiguiendo sonrojado

Recorrió varios pasillos mientras ella le seguía esquivando a las personas, pasando por la sala de espera de urgencias, tropezando y cayendo con la silla en la entrada, la mujer se apresuró y se arrodilló junto al mareado Cavallone. Tomo su mano y le llamó repetidas veces hasta que el finalmente se normalizo

-te amo Selene...

-m-me preocupas...-suspira sonrojada- t-también... te amo Dino-sonríe- pero no vuelvas a hacer tonterías

-debo decírtelo Selene, soy una persona bastante torpe-dijo sentándose

-lo sé-le da un corto beso- lo sé Dino-sonríe- soy muy terca...

-también trato de ser prudente, pero me es difícil pero definitivamente, te protegeré desde ahora-dijo sacudiendo el cabello


End file.
